POZIOM CEBULI - Zapytaj Beczkę 91
Jednogłośna opinia W pizdu internautów zobaczyło dwa poprzednie odcinki i wszyscy wyrazili jednogłośną opinię: Ja pierdole sram na stole o.O - Kinss Wo Pytania * Krzysiu co sadzisz o dzieciach XXI wieku? Wiekszosc twierdzi, ze te dzieci umieja tylko przeklinac,siedziec przy kompie ale ja przechadzajac sie po ulicach widze mase dzieciakow ganiajacych sie w berka itp. Odpowiedz : ) - cwany lis * Był poradnik o robieniu gimbusa, teraz czekam na poradnik o robieniu dolarów. - Pan Karton * dlaczego włosy rosną na klacie? - MrJukoos * Panie Krzysiu czy dla chłopaka mutacja jest czymś tak wstydliwym jak pierwszy okres dla dziewczyny? - Wuzetka Lulka * Co to znaczy że ktoś jest cebulakiem? Oświeci mnie ktoś bo nie rozumiem. - WinO * Krzysiu, podoba ci się, że ludzie często na siłę piszą komentarze do zapytaj beczki, czy wolisz bardziej jak w trakcie kąpieli zainspirowani wyskakują z wanny biegnąc zanotować jakieś "iście egzystencjalne pytanie poruszające najwyższe życiowe sfery" lub coś bez sensu, ale z jajem? - Jan kowalksi * Krzysiu, czy jeśli jest powiedzenie ,,jak nie wiadomo o co chodzi, to chodzi o pieniądze" a ja nie zrozumiałem twojego ostatniego odcinka, to znaczy, że na mnie zarobiłeś i na innych, którzy nie rozumieją twojej twórczości? - Bartek Stępniak * Krzysiek, czemu jak robię pranie w domu to staje mi namiot? Uwielbiam zapach proszku do prania, często jem papier i uwielbiam ścierać tablicę w szkole. Czy ja jestem głupi? - pasztelan * Czy samolub to osoba która lubi sama siebie? - RizuryanPG * Krzysiu czemu zmieniłeś tło? Czy to wynik jakiejś żałoby? Proszę oświeć swych ciemnych widzów. - Haku Sama * czy gimbus był na 50 twarzach greya,a jeśli był to co sądzi o tym filmie? - Katerine W. * Czy jeśli jestem leworęczny to też muszę się w kościele modlić prawą ręką? - Adiano P. * co się w pale mieści ? - Eryk Jachowski * co tak kurwa szumi ? - rafał lubczyk * Krzysiu - czy masz jakieś pytanie ? - Fuxor7 * Krzysiu, masz fajną szparę między zębami! - Chizuru -chan * Krzysiu, co sądzisz czy czarne dziury istnieją i co robią? - Kacper Jankowski * Jak dokonać hiperbolizacji danego aspektu ? - Akaikuzu * P Krzysztofie! Dzisiaj prowadząc samochód strasznie mnie zaczęła denerwować osoba jadąca przede mną, więc w przypływie gniewu skwitowałam to agresywnie "to musi kurwa baba jechać". Czy to oznacza, że jestem damską szowinistką? o.O Czy może wynikło to z tego, że kobiety (czasami nawet nieświadomie) ze sobą rywalizują? xD - MKanakaredes * Krzysztofie! Jesteś lewakiem czy prawicowcem? - Brus Łilis * Moja przyjaciolka dodala kom z pytaniem o cospleyach pod odcinkien 79. Nie odpowiedziales na niego wiec tu moje pytanie: Czy moglbys wziac ten komentarz do nastepnego odcinka, zeby moja przyjaciolka pograzyla sie w smutku i rozpaczy -*- - MojSwiat * Krzysztofie! Bez Ciebie internet schodził na psy. Z Tobą nadal schodzi. - Tomasz Rajek * Do you like butter? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - WhiskasPlay * Krzysiu, czy będę kiedyś na tyle bogaty, że odjebie mi szajba od bycia obrzydliwie bogatym? - Łukasz Skowroński * Widać że się pieniążki skończyły... Odświeżone Zapytaj Beczkę. I jeszcze głupsze odpowiedzi na pytania, aby zadowolić ludzi inteligentnych inaczej. Co nie, Krzysiu? - bartek16 * Czym się różni humanista od balkonu? Balkon utrzyma rodzinę. - Kubi Ana Jastrząb Gramatyki Każdy uważa się za niewyróżniającą się osobą - Krzysztof Gonciarz Podkład muzyczny *Otis McDonald - Fingers (intro) *Danosongs - The Boom Born Blues *Budka Suflera - Takie Tango (Zatańczysz?) *Media Right Productions - Jazz in Paris *John Deley and the 41 Players - Rhythm Changes *The 126ers - Keys To The Kingdom (przy chamskiej reklamie koszulek) *Otis McDonald - Stay Ciekawostki *Wraz z premierą tego odcinka Krzysztof uruchomił sprzedaż koszulek Zapytaj Beczkę Fashion, które zareklamował na początku odcinka. *W tym odcinku Krzysiu stworzył słowo Eszelegeszelekk. *Autorem Jastrzębia Gramatyki w tym odcinku jest sam Krzysztof Gonciarz. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 5 Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem Kategoria:Odcinki z Polaczkiem